The Mountain of Smiling Bodies
Summary The Mountain of Smiling Bodies, originally known as T-01-75, is an ALEPH class Abnormality. It appears like a black mass of corpses full of debris and white faces all over it. It was born after an incident that caused a large number of employees to die. Their bodies were put all in one pile, forming a mountain of bodies. After being left unattended, the pile had rotten and fused together, forming this monster, who was now starving for flesh and corpses. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: T-01-75, The Mountain of Smiling Bodies Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: ALEPH Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing (Can heal itself by eating corpses), Absorption (Can absorb dead bodies into itself), Sound Manipulation (Can cause BLACK damage by roaring), Acid Manipulation, Duplication (Can create duplicates of its body and attach them to itself), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities and abstracts), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists WHITE, BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to mental/spiritual attacks, combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Far superior to WAW Abnormalities, who are superior to Meat Lantern Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Superior to Meat Lantern) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: Extended melee range, several meters through scream Standard Equipment: None, although can produce E.G.O. equipment Intelligence: Nigh-Mindless (Only thinks about flesh) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to physical attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'BLACK Damage:' All of its attacks deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. *'Body Extension:' Eating corpses allows it to create more bodies for itself, which gives it more abilities. The first extension allows him to deal BLACK damage through screaming, while the second one allows him to deal BLACK damage directly and spit acid. Gallery TheMountainofSmilingBodiesCloseUp.png TheMountainofSmilingBodiesAddition2.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acid Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Tier 8